Ganondorf vs. Garland
Ganondorf vs. Garland is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eighth episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features the return of Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda video game series and Garland from the Final Fantasy video game series. Ganondorf Garland v2 Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (2nd version) Ganondorf Garland Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (Original ver.) Ganondorf Garland Tier DA.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Description The Legend of Zelda VS Final Fantasy! Ever since 1987, these two have reigned as the antagonists from the first instalments of these iconic franchises, reincarnating through their demonic powers, only one can be the greatest! Interlude Wiz: A Boss Fight, always a challenge, and meant to test the player's progress, you can never go wrong with a boss that won't stop coming back. Boomstick: Ganondorf, the Demon King. Wiz: and Garland, the Rogue Knight of Cornelia. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Since time long ago, there existed a demon of true power named Demise, for centuries he was undeniably the most powerful demon there ever was, until a brave and courageous hero defeated him for good. Boomstick: But before he passed on, Demise said that his reincarnation would forever oppose Link and his own descendants, fast forward through time and Demise’s reincarnation would show, and this was the beginning of Ganondorf. Wiz: As the multi-reincarnate Demon King, Ganondorf has lived across generations, continually facing the many incarnations of Link, often being the great evil behind Link’s quest, all this is further strengthened by the fact Ganondorf is the bearer of the Triforce of Power. Boomstick: Which makes him ridiculously powerful and makes him way more stronger and tougher than normal men. Wiz: Ganondorf is a warlock, specialising in dark magic, Ganondorf is also a master swordsman, being able to use a variety of swords, including his Warlock Blade, and his twin Great Swords, which he can use to devastating effect, even imbuing them with Lightning. Boomstick: But Ganondorf isn't just a swordsmen, he's also one hell of a magic user, he can throw dark magic projectiles at his foes, he can use that dark magic in his physical strikes. Wiz: Including his iconic Warlock Punch, Wizard's Foot, Volcano Kick.. Boomstick: And that stupid Flame Choke that I refuse to accept is a good way to win in Smash Bros. Wiz: Smash moves aside, there's still more for Ganondorf to use in battle. Boomstick: Like my favourite, Beast Ganon! Wiz: Ganondorf can unleash his inner beast and transform into his true demon form, Ganon, this form uses the power of the Triforce to make him even more powerful than before, he also possesses the ability to replicate the abilities of other bosses in the series, which includes Dodongo's fire balls, Gohma's energy beams, Argorok's flame torrents and so on, giving Ganon plenty of options despite being a hulking beast. Boomstick: Thanks to the Triforce of Power, Ganon is a very difficult foe to overcome, he even crushed the Fused Shadow... whatever that is, with a single hand, plus he endured the fires of Valoo, a Dragon Deity, with little trouble. Wiz: Ganondorf has conquered Hyrule on many occasions, often through his manipulating others to get what he wants, and he always seems to succeed at this, despite him always ultimately losing to Link. Boomstick: Then there was that one when Ganondorf survived his own execution, one day Ganondorf was captured and these guys stabbed a Holy Sword through his chest directly, Ganondorf’s answer? He simply broke free and killed the guys who imprisoned him Wiz: Yeah... he’s also a practised pipe organ power, for some reason, didn’t think someone like him would play the pipe organ actually. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if I may add something, if you don’t expect it, it makes them less predictable. Wiz: Good point, but despite his epic power, Ganondorf has been stopped numerous times, often by Link and Zelda, who also possessed the other two pieces of the Triforce, even Beast Ganon comes with it's own weaknesses. Boomstick: It's true Beast Ganon is insanely powerful, but Beast Ganon is just as vulnerable, he has some weak spots that have been exploited by Link through the number of battles they've had. Wiz: Ganondorf also possesses an inherit vulnerability to holy weaponry, particularly the Master Sword and the Light Arrows, any kind of divine weaponry used against him will severely harm and even kill him, however, he still has the same weaknessess as normal men, the Triforce just makes him a lot more likely to survive lethal attacks that kill normal men. Boomstick: But given Ganondorf’s power, it’s hard to say he won’t overwhelm you quickly. Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf, the Demon King, do not take that title lightly... Garland Wiz: Cornelia is a place home to many kinds of people, royalty, knights and heroes, and it produced some exceptional individuals over the years. Boomstick: But you bet there’d be someone in Cornelia who was so badass he stood out from the rest, and that guy’s name is Garland. Wiz: As a knight of Cornelia, Garland proved himself to be an extraordinary fighter over time, however, he was corrupted by the power and ultimately went rogue. Boomstick: See, Garland was so badass that he was uncontested by the entire royal military, making him basically the most powerful threat there ever was, so the King of Cornelia employed his strongest defences in order to stop him. Wiz: But as part of his grand plan, Garland abducted Princess Sarah and fled to the Chaos Shrine, his temple, where he forced the King of Cornelia to either hand over the Kingdom to him, or lose Sarah. Boomstick: As a knight, Garland wears full silver body armor, including a helmet with two horns and an epic blue cape, he also has one Godly. Epic. Sword. Wiz: Garland’s sword is impressively original, despite it being physically impossible in the real world, forged with a unique design, Garland’s sword is over 6 feet long and over 2 feet thick, making Cloud’s Buster Sword look seemingly inferior, as a crushing weapon, it’s not designed to cut, but rather... well, CRUSH his foes. Boomstick: The sword is also ridiculously heavy, yet Garland drags the sword across the ground, leaving deep scratch marks like it’s nothing, Garland is able to detach and adjust the sword to his liking, he can change it into an Axe, he can split the sword and wield separate blades, and even a chain sword whip, you may as well not call this a sword. Wiz: His finesse with the weapon is impressive, as he has zero difficulty using and changing between the various options the sword provides, Garland’s sword is infused with powers much like his Four Fiends’ elements, Wind, Fire, Earth and Water, which Garland can use in the form of swinging his sword with enough force to cause Tornados, launch blazing projectiles, fire infused swings. Boomstick: And even short range Earthquakes by smashing his sword into the ground and creating a tsunami by throwing his sword at his foes, However Garland’s greatest asset is using his demonic powers, as the reincarnation of Chaos, the God of Discord, Garland possesses some of that power, which he can use in his Class Change form. Wiz: With his armor and cape shining white, all of Garland’s stats are boosted, he cannot be knocked back during his own attacks and he can unleash a devastating finisher called “Soul of Chaos” With that much strength, it’s no wonder Garland is a serious threat, even succeeding in his grand plan of becoming Chaos himself. Boomstick: Garland fended off the entire royal military by himself, and during the Conflict of the Gods, Garland was the first warrior summoned by Chaos to not only lead his forces, but actually win, Garland and the other Chaos Warriors won 12 cycles of conflict in a row, heck, when Cloud tried to attack him, Garland just whacked him over the head and negated his attack altogether. Wiz: That being said, Garland is certainly far from the strongest, Garland has been defeated plenty of times, having lost to the original four Warriors of Light, losing to one of those four three times in a row, Prishe, Zidane and Lightning Farron. Boomstick: Garland is the kind of guy who enjoys fights with stronger opponents, even if it means he loses a fight, Garland will relish the challenge and fight anyway, which is why he sometimes overlooks the situation just to get a good fight, not always the best plan. Wiz: Plus while Garland’s weapon is immensely powerful, it’s makes him quite slow, an opponent with speed superior to his will make it hard for Garland to land his crushing blows which make him so fierce in battle, plus he’s been criticised by his allies for being drowned in battle, lacking honour and too enchained to conflict for his own good. Boomstick: And his demonic powers are not perfect either, his transformation into Chaos isn’t something he can achieve on his own, he needs the help of the Four Fiends in order to accomplish this, on his own, his Class Change and Soul of Chaos are his best options in battle. Wiz: But for a Rogue Knight from Cornelia, it’s hard to say Garland has many chinks in his armor, it takes some of the best in order to bring him down. Boomstick: Yeah, assuming he doesn’t knock you down first. Garland: I, Garland, will knock you all down!! DEATH BATTLE! The plains of Cornelia were lush, filled with grass, some rocks and a beautiful lake that separated it from Castle Cornelia, which stood tall enough to stand out over the terrain it’s stands on, while near Cornelia, it stood out like a star in the night sky, the wind blew calmly and things were calm and peaceful, as it always was in Cornelia, which was a surprise to no one. In the distance, a noise was heard, it was not loud, sudden or alarming, it was a sound of something running, the tapping on the ground became more and more clear as the noise got closer, this time, it was more clear, and it begun to sound like galloping, then a horse neighed as it raced forward across Cornelia’s plains, on horseback was a man with long red hair and blue armor as well as eyes as gold as the metal itself, but it was undeniable this man was a man of power, his very presence made his actions feel superior and dominant, this was the actions of a single man, the Demon King, Ganondorf. Ganondorf and his stallion of a horse soon approached the iconic hill that sits on the opposing side of the lake which Castle Cornelia sits upon, his horse charged forward and sprung it’s two front legs into the air as Ganondorf kept his balance on the horse, finally he and his horse continued on their journey to Castle Cornelia, where his desired goal awaited him, whether anyone liked it or not, for a Demon King will make sure his reign is supreme. After a short while, Ganondorf arrived at the castle doors, where two guards approached him “Who are you, and what business do you have here?” one of the guards asked, Ganondorf climbed down from his horse and approached the guard himself, his height making the guard look upward to the man whom he had just questioned, “I am Ganondorf, King of Gerudo, I wish to meet the King of this kingdom.” Ganondorf’s stature and his commanding presence sent chills down the spine of the guard, to which after a moment of being still and silent, the guard next to him finally spoke, “Yes, your royalty, we will inform the King at once.” the two guards then opened the doors and Ganondorf entered, with a smirk of success on his face, his plans were going accordingly, as he entered, he saw a number of Cornelian Military making their way somewhere in the building. Ganondorf remained cautious as he continued his way through the castle, before long, he finally entered the King’s Throne Room, the King was standing there, but he and his private guards were on alarm and have just discovered a damaged wall with a cut marks along the ground, Ganondorf looked down at the marks as the King finally realised Ganondorf had arrived, one of the guards from earlier approached the King and explained “This is Ganondorf, he’s the King from Gerudo, and he wishes to speak with you.” The King turned to Ganondorf, but there was clear frustration and worry mixed together that had him in personal turmoil. “Events has occurred, what do you know, Cornelian King?” Ganondorf gazed upon the King, definitely wanting an answer soon, The King then explained “My daughter, Princess Sarah has been abducted by a former knight of this land, and we’re following his trail, I need to free my daughter...” The King’s words were tainted with sorrow and fear. Ganondorf then saw an opportunity, and stood next to the King, “I will go to this place where this Knight has fled, and I will bring back your daughter alive.” Ganondorf’s words rung hope in the King’s ears as he faced Ganondorf in surprise, “Ganondorf, I would not like to ask this of a King, but if you free my daughter, Cornelia will owe you a debt.” Ganondorf smiled beneath his bold and fearless complexion, “Very well, I shall find this Knight and return your daughter to you.” Ganondorf then walked towards the smashed opening in the wall and saw a trail cut into the grass, Ganondorf then mounted his horse and once again rode off, following the trail left behind by a Rogue Knight. After a bit of travel, Ganondorf and the King’s forces arrived at a temple, a place that has been abandoned long ago, the ruins were completely noticeable, aged paintings, collapsed pillars and fractures in the ceiling, the sky here was unnatural, it was purple, and it loomed around the Chaos Shrine, the only light being that of the sky, which left the impression of a chilling atmosphere, Ganondorf disembarked from his horse and effortlessly busted the temple door open. Atop the Chaos Shrine, was that Knight, cloaked in silver body armor and his blue cape covering his lethal weapon, with two spiked horns and a princess hostage, this was none other than Garland, the former knight who had challenged Cornelia unopposed, Garland kept Princess Sarah in a corner, against the young girl’s will, Garland made sure her hostage wasn’t going anywhere, the King, Ganondorf and the remaining forces entered the main room, which was beneath Garland’s current position. “GARLAND!!!!” the King uttered his name at such an intense level Garland held his sword firmly and walked towards an opening through the roof where he looked down upon and saw the King which he had once served, “You know what I want, now hand your kingdom over to me, or your princess dies.” The King felt distraught by Garland’s words, and he was reluctant to speak anymore, Ganondorf then stepped forward, with his Greatswords in hand. “So, this is the Knight you mentioned, Garland...” Ganondorf’s presence quickly became noticed and Garland took a closer look at Ganondorf, “And who might you be?” Garland’s curiosity lead him to that question, “I am Ganondorf, the Demon King, and if I were you, I would not take that title lightly.” Ganondorf then walked forward more as Garland jumped down from the above floor onto the main floor, “Nonsense, at what do you intend to do?” Garland’s sword was definitely at the ready by now. “I don’t plan on wasting my time here, so, let’s skip the formalities.” Garland then acknowledged Ganondorf as an opponent of battle, Garland then assumed his iconic pose as he readied himself for combat. “A Demon King? Let’s see this power of yours” Garland maintained his posture as he invited Ganondorf to do the same, to which Ganondorf held his twin Greatswords as he also prepped for battle, “Let us battle to our heart’s content!” Garland’s word carried excitement with them, for Garland had found an opponent he could enjoy destroying himself, the King and the other forces tried to intervene, but Garland unleashed fire projectiles from his sword and created a flaming wall between Ganondorf and the royal forces. (Cue Chaos Shrine – Dissidia: Final Fantasy) “Now, let us begin this battle, for I Garland, will knock you down!” The two fighters gazed upon each other, swords at the ready. Garland and Ganondorf run at each other, the two open with respective sword swings, Ganondorf and Garland matched sword swings, for the opening minute of the fight, the two seemed to be at impasse based on swordsmanship alone, Garland's sword was able to match all of Ganondorf's swords, and Ganondorf's Great Swords were able to cover all the corners that Garland's swings could come through, after a good minute of sword swings, Ganondorf started applying a more powerful technique. Ganondorf forcefully plants his swords in the ground, which knocking Garland upwards. Ganondorf then makes repeated diagonal slashes sending out shockwaves at Garland, then finishes by swinging both his blades sending out an x-shaped slash, Garland landed on the ground, but is met with Ganondorf aggressively bashing his shoulder against him. Ganondorf summons a large arm of dark energy and performs a horizontal swipe, hitting Garland, but he recovered quickly, Garland then detatched the chain on his sword's hilt and threw his blade like a whip, swinging it at Ganondorf, who laid below, Ganondorf jumped aside as the sword left a trail on the ground as it passed Ganondorf. Ganondorf summons a black shadow in the shape of his demon form, it attacks Garland with repeated swipes, Garland uses his sword to block some of his swings, Garland then jump into the air, and detaches his chain hilt once again,"Take that!" this time, striking the black shadow of Beast Ganon, across the head, the shadow fades away as Ganondorf charges Lightning into his swords once again. Garland then threw his sword as water sprouts from the sword, as if it were a torrential blast, it bombarded Ganondorf, however, the waters were not enough to harm him, he held his sword high and lightning strikes emitted itself onto the blade, Ganondorf then slashed his way through the water, electrocuting the water, Garland quickly recalled his sword back to him before the water could conduct the electricity onto the blade. Garland smashes his sword into the ground, causing the ground to erupt into stone spikes, creating a short barrier between him and Ganondorf, Garland then proceeded to mock Ganondorf "Hahahaha! Know your place!" Ganondorf did not budge, he delivered a line of his own, "Behold! The power of the Demon King", ''Ganondorf's right palm emitted a glowing yellow triangle, only one of the triangles was filled yellow, the other two were blank, Ganondorf laughed fiercely as Garland looked on, holding his blade at the ready, knowing his spike barrier was going to disperse eventually... Ganondorf slashed his two Great Swords, easily cutting through the stone that had separated the two, Garland lengthened each section of his sword and charged forward. hitting Ganondorf thanks to the extra range, Garland jumped up and slammed Ganondorf downward with his sword's axe form, making him hit the ground, ''"You cannot escape from the cycle of battle!" Garland locked blades with Ganondorf again, looking down upon the Demon King, whom he was over a foot taller than. Ganondorf got back up, shaking the dust off his head, continuing on with the battle, Ganondorf unleashed a barrage of sword swings at Garland, each hitting his sword, Garland detatched his second blade and matched Ganondorf's swings blade for blade, "Impressive... I'm almost jealous. Not quite, but close", following up off his words, Ganondorf delivered a solid kick that got through Garland's guard and knocked him back several feet. Garland retatched his blades into one and ran at Ganondorf, who met with him, blades to blade, Ganondorf smirked as Beast Ganon's shadow then emerged behind him, Garland looked up, and was subsequently grabbed the shadow of Beast Ganon, Ganondorf laughed and then approached Garland, and charged dark purple into his fist, being freed from his grip at the last second, only to get punched directly in the chest by a devastating Warlock Punch, launching him back several meters and landing on the ground, slowly getting back up (Cue Ganondorf Battle Second Half – The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Ganondorf raises his sword into the air and rains down lightning bolts around him, infusing his sword with lightning energy. He then swings his sword, firing the lightning energy at Garland, the lightning struck him, and he became temporarily incapacitated, Ganondorf hovers into the air and gathers dark energy around his fists, before slamming his fists down hard onto the ground, landing a direct hit on Garland, crumbling the ground around them. Garland then swings his out out of in front of him, allowing him time to recover, he then locks blades with Ganondorf, he then whacks Ganondorf on the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward, with a running jump, Garland then leapt at Ganondorf, going for a diagonal slash at Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf then envelopes his right arm in darkness, forming a large shadow claw that he then slashes the airborne Garland, knocking him onto the ground. Garland then spins forward in a circle to hit the opponent twice, then brings his sword down, striking Ganondorf, Garland turns his sword into its axe form and swing upwards, sending Ganondorf flying, Garland then dashes into the air and chases Ganondorf, regaining mobility while in the air. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!!" Garland goes for a spinning mid-air swing, however, Ganondorf pulls himself back to avoid the swing, Ganondorf then smriked devilsihly as he swung both of his swords at the same time, Garland, taking too long to recover due to the weight of his swing, gets hit by Ganondorf's attack, knocking him onto the ground. Ganondorf finally obeyed the laws of gravity and begun his fall, with Garland beneath him, he held his two swords downward, ready to stab Garland, however, he quickly recovered, Garland swung his blade and created two gigantic tornadoes that slowly spun forward, getting caught in the winds, Ganondorf missed his target, instead, he lost aerial control and had no choice but to let the wind push him. Garland then charged sword with fire energy and swung once while moving towards Ganondorf, "Unleash the fury!" Ganondorf blocked with both of his Great Swords, dazing Garland and negating his attack, Ganondorf then envelopes his right arm in darkness, forming a large shadow claw, he repeatedly slashes at Garland, whom blocks the majority of the slashes with his sword. Breaking off the darkness on his arm, Ganondorf swings his swords horizontally left and right, then slams them both down into the ground. He then releases a spherical pulse of dark energy, and then swings his sword in front of him. He swings his swords three times in front of him before delivering a final blow infused with dark energy, knocking Garland back several meters, Garland then stood back up. Garland detached the shorter blade from his main sword and with a single handed thrust, impaled the sword directly into Ganondorf’s chest, the Demon King ached in pain as he felt the blade stuck inside him, Garland looked at his victim’s look of pain covering his face, “What an unfulfilling battle...” at the tail-end of his words, Garland further thrust his sword deeper into the Warlock’s chest before finally pulling his arm back and watching his foe drop onto the ground, as if the life had been extinguished from his very soul. (*Music Stops*) Garland then turned around to see the King attempting to help his daughter escape, “''Did you dare think you could escape!?”'', refusing to let his hostage run free, Garland dashed over to the princess and king, ready to capture them both, but there was something he had forgotten... Suddenly, Garland heard a deafening noise coming from behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Ganondorf there on the ground, but he was alive, and he was surrounding with dark looming energies about him, Ganondorf then climbed to his knees as the Demon King looked up and unleashed a shout so loud and fierce that Garland immediately returned to the fight, Garland went to go and strike down Ganondorf before he could recover, but before was even in striking range, the darkness surrounding Ganondorf became more noticeable, Ganondorf stood on his hands and knees as his shout turned from a human’s to that of a boar’s roar, finally, in a veil of Darkness, Ganondorf was submerged, Garland stopped himself for a moment, only to allow Ganondorf the time needed to complete this process. In moments, the darkness faded and in Ganondorf’s place was a gargantuan boar-like creature which resembled Ganondorf, but was nothing like him, this being was Beast Ganon, and he was truly angered now, he quickly noticed Garland and roared at the Knight whom had impaled him, in the corner, Princess Sarah and the King quickly got together and fled the top floor, looking to flee the Chaos Shrine as soon as possible. Back atop the Chaos Shrine, Garland looked at what had become of Ganondorf, he then knew what to do, in a brief shimmer of blinding light, Garland’s cape became white and his armor shone with a radiance, “Warrior Soul!” Garland had activated his Class Change, feeling the power brewing within him, he made a slow approach to the Beast in front of him, “I’ll put you to sleep in the name of the Great Will!” Beast Ganon roared once more at Garland before finally letting himself go at his foe, Garland also rushed into battle, ready to use all of his power to end this beast of destruction. (Cue Sworn Through Swords - Devil May Cry 4) Garland dashed at Beast Ganon as he split his sword into two and then spun them, firing six flaming projectiles at Beast Ganon, in response, Beast Ganon launched fire balls back at Garland, the collective projectiles canceled each other out as Garland requiped his sword to one blade, as Beast Ganon fired another set of fire balls, Garland then ignited his sword in flames as he swung his blade towards the fire ball, using his own flames to repel Beast Ganon's fire balls. Garland dashed in the air as he quickly adjusted his sword to an axe before positioning himself above Beast Ganon, "I'll crush you!" Garland swung the axe sword on Beast Ganon's head, hitting him onto the ground, Garland then flipped in the air, reforming his sword as he flipped, Garland's sword floated between his arms as lightning bolts struck Beast Ganon from above. Garland threw his sword onto the floor. The sword curled around the floor, leaving a burst of water that explodes right by Beast Ganon, Garland then rushes towards his sword, "Know your limits!" Garland knocked back Beast Ganon, knocking him off his feet, as he then held his sword above him with two hands, Garland and his sword begun glowing with a crimson red colour, as his energy rises his power increased. Finally, Garland glowed with a dark red crimson aura, his sword did as well, "Can you stand this?" Garland split his sword into two blades, Garland hits Beast Ganon on the chest with the smaller blade and extended the chain on his larger blade to hit Beast Ganon from behind, quickly pulling the chain back to the hilt, Garland attaches the two blades back together and thrusts the blade at Beast Ganon, striking his leg, Garland then shifts his sword into the axe form and knocks Beast Ganon on the head again, with the floor ceiling begining to crumble, Garland uttered more words, "Miserable insect..." Garland hit Beast Ganon on the torso, spinning himself round, breaking off one of Ganon's tusks, finally, the floor gave way, and both Garland and Beast Ganon collapsed to the floor below. Garland's Class Change disperesed as he reverted back to his normal form, blue cape, silver armor and all, he walked over to Beast Ganon, whom was lying on the ground, but in moments, Beast Ganon rose back up onto his feet, injured, but still able to fight, Garland rushed at Beast Ganon, however, the Dark Beast emitted dark energy from his fist and punched the ground, the force of which pushed Garland back and left a massive crater in the ground. Beast Ganon then rushed at Garland, using all fours to charge ahead, using his arms, he swiped his hands across the ground, attempting to hit Garland, however, his several hits missed, Beast Ganon's hands glowed with red lightning as his swipes emitted, red lightning emitted from his swipes, one of them hit Garland, shocking him, Beast Ganon then directly lands an arm swing on Garland, knocking him against a wall, dropping his weapon in the process. Beast Ganon then continues it's charge towards Garland, knocking down the pillars around him as he continued his rampage, Garland ran onto the wall and ran up the wall to reach the top floor, however, Beast Ganon jumped and landed on the top floor himself where he halted Garland in his tracks. “Begone, Beast of destruction!” Garland shouted as he jumped, then glided through the air, setting his sights on the beast in front of him, but to his surprise, Beast Ganon grabbed him from out of the air, holding him like a stuffed toy, Garland nudged and struggled to free himself from Ganon’s grip, however, he would not even budge an inch. Beast Ganon, with a one-handed throw, smashed Garland into the ground, close to the open gap, Beast Ganon then charged red energy in his arm as fired lightning from his hands, Garland was able to narrowly escape, crawling to the edge and letting himself fall to the ground below. Beast Ganon then jumped down, leaving a massive THUD as he landed, it looked around, trying to find the Knight, but Garland wasn’t to be seen, “To ash!!” Garland was alive and well, in mid-air, he launched a series of flame projectiles towards Beast Ganon, too far away to be within reaching distance, Beast Ganon was struck by all of the flames that had tracked him, some of the flames had spread onto the ground, starting a fire on the bottom floor. Garland, while still in mid-air, turned around and glided towards the top floor as he watched the flames begin to spread, surrounding Beast Ganon, to add more fuel to the fire (no actual pun intended), Garland launched more flame projectiles, covering all the open corners that Beast Ganon would run through, the flames quickly closed up those narrow windows of opportunity. Down on the ground floor, it had become increasingly hot, and with no conceivable exit, nor way of escaping without feeling the flames, Beast Ganon had been backed into a tight corner, with the flames beginning to close in, and Garland’s power seemingly unchanging, there were so few options, it would seem impossible to make a right one. With no other smart decision available, Beast Ganon jumped from his corner and landed on the top floor once again, this time, met with Garland charging at him with flames on his sword, “Crumble!”, as he swung, Garland’s flames lashed at Beast Ganon, slowly burning his skin where he was slashed. Garland then went for another swing with his sword, but amidst Beast Ganon’s hatred, his sword was stopped by Beast Ganon’s own hand, without a moment to process what happened, Beast Ganon crushed the sword with his bare hand, with his weapon gone, Garland stood back from the recoil and realised what had happened, "Impossible! I cannot be defeated..." With just a moment being all that he needed, Beast Ganon then grabbed Garland once again, further tightening his grip, Garland’s armor begun to bend to his grip, and Garland budged even more frantically in an attempt to escape, but Beast Ganon did not allow it. Beast Ganon’s fist which held Garland glowed with darkness, and finally, Beast Ganon delivered a simultaneous darkness punch and while Garland met the ground with a earth shattering impact, barely managing to stand, Garland refused to flee from this battle, and instead went at Beast Ganon with a mighty charge, but Beast Ganon batted him away with a right arm hook. Garland managed to grab hold of his foe’s arm, hanging onto it as best he could, Beast Ganon ran as wildly as he could, trying to shake Garland off him, he then ran to the edge of the top floor, where the open gap that had the ground floor beneath was burning with a expansive blanket of fire, and the flames were rising. Beast Ganon would not dare jump into those flames, instead he grabbed hold of Garland and then roared a battle cry as he viciously prepared to throw him into the flames, Garland in a heat of the moment situation, aggressively headbutt Beast Ganon’s palm, with the little window he had, Garland then started using punches and kicks to free himself, and sure enough, he succeeded. With his foe out of his grasp, Beast Ganon went to crush Garland with an overhead punch to crush Garland beneath the weight of his punch, Garland avoided the punch, but with a sudden left handed swipe from Beast Ganon, he batted Garland into the wall, with his body aching, and his weapon destroyed, Garland had finally come to the revelation he would be defeated... “I have no regrets, the cycle will continue...” Garland’s view became darker as he saw Beast Ganon’s image surrounded by the scorching flames that had come to occupy the Chaos Shrine, finally, with the wall that held him now giving in, Garland fell, he dropped into the sea of flames, where he let the cold embrace of death take him once again. Beast Ganon unleashed a roar of victory as the flames continued to burn the Chaos Shrine to smithereens... K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Ganondorf Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Boomstick: Geez... Now that was pretty heated. Wiz: Quite, this fight in it’s early stages is relatively on par, as both their swordsmanship and elemental manipulation kept each other on their toes. Boomstick: Garland’s weapon edged out against Ganondorf’s Great Swords, having more options in battle and giving him plenty of range too, plus Garland had more elements to use in battle than Ganondorf, as Wind, Earth, Fire, Water and Thunder outweighs Ganondorf’s Lightning and Darkness. Wiz: Despite that however, Garland didn’t have a solid way of actually killing Ganondorf, his weapon as a whole crushes, not cuts, and Garland couldn’t use brute force against Ganondorf because they both employ tactics to overpower their opponents, basically making it pointless, plus Garland’s elements are channelled through his sword, so once the sword’s gone, so is his control of the elements. Boomstick: Even if Garland landed devastating hits on Ganondorf, the Triforce of Power has allowed Ganondorf to survive impalement, even when chained up and unable to avoid it, it’s durability and resistance like his which makes Ganondorf a difficult opponent, this guy even survived a castle falling on top of him. Wiz: Garland on the other hand hasn’t shown anything close to that kind of durability, and the Triforce of Power is often responsible for Ganondorf surviving fatal attacks that would kill an ordinary man, Garland doesn’t have anything comparable to the Triforce of Power, which leaves him at a disadvantage. Boomstick: When comparing these two physically, it shouldn’t be hard to figure out that Ganondorf is the stronger of the two, one of Ganondorf’s feats includes being able to cause an entire portion of his throne room's floor to collapse with a single punch. Wiz: With a single punch mind you, so just consider how much damage several punches could do, plus with the extent of his Triforce, Beast Ganon can very easily demolish whole buildings without even trying, especially since Beast Ganon can mimic the powers of other bosses it has defeated, so breaking Garland’s sword is well within his ability. Boomstick: Garland’s sword is immensely powerful and could definitely take out a building or two, but again, Ganondorf’s OP Triforce saves his ass, even if we removed their weaponry, Ganondorf is still be naturally stronger, plus Garland’s sword has no kind of special defence or holy properties, so it being able to harm Ganondorf is the same as any ordinary sword. Wiz: Another aspect to cover is their speed, which is also where Garland has problems, his armor and massive weapon comes at the cost of his speed, while Ganondorf is also slow, Garland wears more armor and carries the heavier weapon between them, his slower speeds were factors behind his losses to Zidane Tribal and Lightning Farron. Boomstick: Beast Ganon is Ganondorf’s true demonic form, and at the height of his strength and durability too, and he can transform into Ganon whenever he likes, unlike Garland, who cannot achieve his true demonic form on his own, Garland’s Class Change is a nice super mode for him, but like all awesome super modes, it has a time limit. Wiz: Remember, Garland is still a human being, he wasn’t born with any demon powers or traits, while Garland and Chaos are one and the same, Garland had to call upon his Four Fiends and absorb them to achieve his true demonic potential as Chaos, while Ganondorf easily achieves that whenever he transforms into Beast Ganon. Boomstick: With greater strength, speed, durability and the superior transformation, Garland had to fight as much as he could before his time was up, looks like things really heated up in this fight. Wiz: Care to do the honours Xander? Xander Mobus: The winner is... GANONDORF! Trivia *During Season 2 Development, Garland was originally going to face Nightmare from Soulcalibur, however Garland VS Nightmare would be worked on by DealySinner28, subsequently, Ganondorf was chosen to fight Garland, and Nightmare later faced Hakumen. **Interestingly enough, Ganondorf was confirmed to appear in the 59th episode of Death Battle against Bowser, 1 week after he was announced to appear in this episode. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Fantasy vs Legend of Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles